


no time to sleep

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Concussions, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Het, Pre-Relationship, Trapped In A Collapsed Building, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: A concussion makes Nell chatty
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	no time to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For febuwhump day 8 “this is no time to sleep”

“Nell! Nell!”

There’s a hand on her shoulder shaking her roughly and she pries her eyes open, tries to focus on the face that goes with the familiar, if slightly panicked, voice. She has trouble with it because there’s something wrong with her eyes and everything is dim and dark. Then she frowns and her head hurts and she remembers. There was an explosion of some sort and the building fell down around her and Callen. 

“That’s right.” There’s relief in Callen’s tone and as he shifts a bit, she finds she can see him better. “Stay with me, okay?” 

Which strikes her as a ridiculous thing to say. After all, there’s a tonne of rubble on top of them and they’re waiting for someone to literally dig them out. It’s not like she can go anywhere. 

His lips quirk up and his eyes seem to brighten in amusement. “Guess you’ve got a point.” 

Oh crap. Did she say that out loud? 

His lips twitch again. “Yes, you did.” His hand cups her cheek, tilts her head towards him. “I’d say you’re working on one hell of a concussion there.” 

She clears her throat. “That would explain the little cartoon birdies flying around my head.” She means to say that and maybe that’s why he frowns instead of smiles, lifting his cell phone from the ground beside him and shining the flashlight into her eyes. The brightness makes her wince and pull away from him, which in turn makes her stomach roll and her head spin and the room seems to tilt around her. 

“Stay with me, Nell, stay with me.” When the world settles again, he’s still talking to her and it sounds like it’s not the first time he’s said that. “You cannot go asleep, okay? This is no time to sleep.” 

She knows that. She does. But somewhere in the last few minutes he’s pulled her close and she’s nestled against his chest and he feels so warm and he smells so good...

There’s a rumble of laughter against her cheek and she freezes. “Did I...”

“Yep. Still thinking out loud.” His hand runs across her hair so gently that she might have missed it if her skull wasn’t currently hypersensitive. “And it’s okay... just keep talking to me.” 

She feels herself frown. It hurts. “About what?” 

“Anything you like. Just keep talking. If you’re talking, you’re awake.” 

He sounds worried. Should she be worried?

“No... Sam’s on the way. We’ll get you out of here, I promise.” There’s a slight pressure against her head, like he’s pressed his lips there. Did he just...? “I will neither confirm nor deny til we get out of here... as long as you keep talking.” 

It sounds like a good deal to Nell, so talking is exactly what she does.


End file.
